Todas as Cores do Mundo
by Lyan Chambers
Summary: Os seus olhos, Robin, eram tão iguais aos meus, mas eles tinham um brilho tão bonito. Não eram só azuis, eram de todas as cores do mundo, Robin. Todas elas. - Olvia Centred - Presente para Chibi Anne


**Todas as Cores do Mundo**

Isso não é certo, eu sei que não é.

O meu trabalho não diminui o peso da culpa que eu tenho pela decisão que tomei, mas acho que eu não me importo muito. Eu gostaria que você entendesse, Robin, mas não gostaria de cobrar _demais_ de você.

Você era só um bebê quando eu resolvi partir e _doeu._

Doeu ter que te deixar pra trás e ver que você chorava. Os seus olhos, Robin, eram tão iguais aos meus, mas eles tinham um brilho tão bonito. Não eram só azuis, eram de todas as cores do mundo, Robin. Todas elas.

E as lágrimas.

Você estava chorando, manchando _todas as cores do mundo_ de água. E a culpa foi toda minha.

Eu não consegui olhar para trás.

**_X_**

Eu sonhei com você todas as noites, uma semana depois de deixá-la. Os seus olhos e os dedos pequenos no meu rosto. E eu ouvia o seu choro e o seu riso e me dava conta de que tinha visto tão pouco dos dois. Tão pouco de você. Eu não cheguei a te entender.

Eu não pude.

Eu não quis.

Doeria ainda mais se eu tivesse entendido, se eu quisesse.

Você não sabe Robin, eu não quis que você soubesse, mas eu amava – e ainda amo – você. E o que mais me doía nas lembranças era a cor dos seus cabelos que não eram meus, mas do seu pai. Ele, que morreu por esta causa. Você jamais saberia, mas era a cara dele. Tinha os mesmos traços, a mesma fisionomia, eu só não saberia dizer se o mesmo sorriso, porque não sou capaz de me lembrar e são poucas as vezes que eu tento.

Lembrar _dói._

Pensar em você _dói._

E acho que é por isso que eu tenho tantas feridas espalhadas pelo corpo. Feridas que não são visíveis aos olhos, mas que estão aqui. E sempre que eu olho para a água, eu não vejo o meu reflexo, mas o seu.

E todas as vezes que eu olhava, você estava chorando, manchando _todas as cores do mundo_ com água, desbotando-as para criar ainda mais cores. Cores que doíam nos olhos só de ver.

_Azul._ Era a única que eu possuía, e você tinha várias outras. Mas eu nunca pude observá-las por muito tempo. Eu nunca consegui decorar as suas nuances.

Eu te abandonei, Robin.

A verdade é que não há como colocar de outra maneira.

Eu te deixei para trás.

Pensei em mim. Em mim, só em mim, nos _meus_ sonhos, no que _eu_ desejo. Você foi uma conseqüência disso; você não teve uma mãe. Você nunca levou um sermão meu, nem se preocupou em evitar fazer algo para não me irritar. Você nunca teve algo que não podia fazer, porque _isso pode te machucar, filha_ . Porque eu estava a quilômetros de distância e se você se machucasse eu não poderia fazer nada.

Eu nem perceberia.

A culpa foi minha. Não quero, não consigo negar isso. Não devo. Você chamou por mim e estendeu as mãozinhas e _chorou_ e eu não a atendi. Eu não voltei.

Mas eu te amava, Robin.

E, quando as lágrimas encheram os seus olhos e você me encarou com _todas as cores do mundo_ , eu te amei.

Você não foi a única a chorar naquele dia.

_**X**_

Naquele dia e em muitos outros, quantas vezes eu chorei por você, Robin? Eu não saberia dizer. Na verdade, arrisco-me a dizer que chorei mais que um oceano de lágrimas apenas por lembrar do seu rosto.

Você ainda se lembra de mim? Será que você ainda é capaz de se lembrar de alguém que te abandonou? Eu espero que sim.

Eu tenho uma foto sua, Robin. Uma foto que eu levo para todo lugar. Você não deve se lembrar, mas seu pai também está nela e você está sorrindo e seus olhos brilham, Robin. Eles brilham com todas as cores do mundo e, a cada vez que eu olho essa foto, eu choro. Porque eu não consigo me segurar.

Como você está, minha pequena Robin?

Eu me pergunto isso com freqüência, principalmente à noite, porque é quando as ruínas e as escavações não conseguem me distrair. Nessas horas, a sua imagem me vem com mais clareza, às vezes acompanhada de lágrimas, às vezes não. E essa pergunta, tão simples, me dói mais do que qualquer outra coisa, porque eu nunca cheguei a fazê-la.

Alguém já te perguntou isso, Robin?

Alguém já te fez tudo que eu deveria ter feito?

Penso que não. _Sei que não_ . Eu tenho certeza de que não e isso dói, Robin, dói porque é a culpa e eu sei que mereço senti-la. Gosto um pouco dela, na verdade. Quando não vem naturalmente, eu costumo chamá-la.

Porque me culpar é tudo que posso.

Porque a culpa é a única coisa que me liga a você.

_**X**_

Às vezes, eu me pergunto o que você faz para passar o tempo. Na verdade, muitas vezes eu faço isso, talvez para passar o _meu_ tempo e estar um pouco mais perto de poder ficar aí, pertinho de você.

Eu sei que eu não deveria pensar nisso, eu _não mereço_ pensar nisso, mas é a única coisa que me faz sentir um pouco melhor sem a sua presença. Imaginar todos os momentos que ainda teremos juntas para recuperar o tempo perdido.

Um tempo que não vai voltar, eu tenho ciência disso. Eu nunca mais poderei ouvir as suas primeiras palavras, ver seu primeiro machucado ou testemunhar a sua primeira frase lida em voz alta sem a ajuda de ninguém. Eu nunca mais vou poder fazer parte disso, Robin.

Tudo o que eu quero é, de algum jeito, reparar os meus erros. Não é para me sentir menos culpada, mas para me sentir um pouco mãe. _Um pouco_, porque mãe eu nunca fui.

"_Olvia, parece que temos uma nova pista para um poneglyph."_

"_Eu já estou indo."_

Eu achei que estava tão perto. Tão perto de voltar para casa, minha Robin. Me desculpe, mas acho que não é desta vez que eu vou poder te ver.

_**X**_

A pista não era verdadeira.

Nunca é.

Na maioria das vezes, é sempre assim. E, não importa que eu diga aos outros que da próxima encontraremos algo, a sensação que tenho é a de que estamos correndo atrás de _nada_ .

_Nada_ que me impede de te ver.

_Nada_ que _eu escolhi_ ao invés de você.

Ne, Robin, você se lembra de quando nasceu?

É uma pergunta estúpida, eu sei. Mas eu adoraria ter a chance de perguntar, Robin. Eu queria poder te ouvir negar isso, a testa franzida diante da minha pergunta absurda. Queria te ver balançando a cabeça negativamente. Ou talvez você mesma me perguntasse, a curiosidade tão normal, que qualquer criança tem. Mas hoje ninguém poderia te responder isso.

Você lembra?

_("Claro que não, mamãe. É impossível alguém lembrar de quando nasceu.")_

_**X**_

Você era pequena, Robin. Não pequena como todos os bebês, mas _muito_ pequena. Me arrisco a dizer que você cabia na palma da mão quando nasceu, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia focar eram os seus olhos. Naquela época, eles possuíam todas as cores do mundo e um pouco mais.

Havia um leve tom acinzentado, principalmente quando você estava com fome. Você estendia as mãozinhas para frente e tentava alcançar algo, mas você nunca conseguia. E então você chorava e eu penso que aquilo é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi e ouvi, porque foi um dos poucos momentos em que passei com você, Robin.

Eu gostava quando você chorava, porque é uma prova de que você, um dia, já precisou de mim.

Você ainda precisa, Robin? Você ainda chora, chamando pela mamãe?

Sei que não mereço saber isso, mas eu gostaria muito. Por favor, Robin, chore por mim. Chore e me faça lembrar do milagre do seu nascimento. Chore e me faça lembrar que aquele foi o momento mais feliz da minha vida. O momento em que eu te peguei nos braços e você abriu os olhos. O momento em que eu vi, pela primeira vez, todas as cores do mundo se iluminarem para mim.

_**X**_

Hoje o céu está azul. Não é o azul claro de sempre, mas um tom mais vivo dele, um azul que indica que uma chuva forte está por vir. As nuvens ainda não apareceram, mas eu sei que logo estarão aqui. Esse azul, Robin, me lembra você.

É o azul dos seus olhos quando você sorri. Aquele azul bonito que brilha e que só você possui. Não é o meu azul, mas o seu. Eu tento me recordar um pouco mais, mas a verdade é que não consigo. Eu estou começando a me esquecer de como o seu sorriso era bonito, mas eu ainda me lembro das lágrimas. Freqüentemente, venho me lembrando mais do que gostaria.

Eu estou triste, Robin, porque você não está aqui.

_**X**_

No fundo, acho que eu sabia que isso acabaria acontecendo.

Acho que eu tinha certeza.

O guarda fecha a porta da cela antes de apagar as luzes. Não posso mais adiar a minha fuga. Amanhã eles farão perguntas, e tenho medo de não conseguir evitar respondê-las. Então, tiro de dentro da roupa a chave que roubei. É uma fuga arriscada, mas tudo que eu faço é.

Eu estou indo, Robin.

Eu acho – eu _quero_ ter a chance de te ver.

Quero olhar nos seus olhos e explicar, mesmo que não ache que existam palavras que tornem os meus motivos aceitáveis. Quero que me renegue, que diga que não sou mais sua mãe. Que me empurre quando eu tentar tocá-la.

Quero vê-la, Robin.

Só isso.

_**X**_

Aquele marinheiro está aqui de novo. Um tal de Saulo. Eu não sei o que ele pretende, mas tivemos uma conversa estranha e agora ele está me ajudando a sair daqui. Eu disse que não queria a ajuda dele, mas a verdade é que eu estou feliz com a chance de poder fugir. É uma chance a mais que eu tenho para te ver, Robin.

Então, me espere, porque eu estou indo.

Eu sei que não deveria, mas mesmo assim eu vou voltar. Eu quero te ver mais uma vez, quero ouvir sua voz mais uma vez. Mesmo que você escolha me ignorar, eu quero estar na sua presença e te ver dizer que me odeia por não ter estado aí todo o tempo. Eu só quero, Robin, poder tocar você mais uma vez.

Só mais uma vez.

_**X**_

Mas eu não devo.

Eu não posso. Eu não _consigo_ .

Saio do barco. Essa ilha é assustadora, Robin, principalmente agora em que volto, porque é como se você estivesse em toda parte. E eu queria que estivesse, Robin. Quero vê-la. Preciso vê-la. E, por mais que quisesse tocá-la ou olhar nos seus olhos, não farei isso.

Porque se eu te tocar, você me chamará de _mãe_ .

E eu nunca fui – desde o início – alguém que mereça ser chamada assim.

E continuo não sendo.

_**X**_

Talvez, por isso, eu me apegue tanto às lembranças. Talvez seja por isso que eu tente tanto imaginar, Robin.

Mas eu já estou perto. Os meus pés já reconhecem essa terra que eu abandonei há tanto tempo em busca de um sonho. Esta terra amaldiçoada que foi a responsável pelo início de tudo. Foi ela quem nos separou, Robin, e é, ironicamente, ela que vai nos unir de novo. O fim dela.

Eu estou correndo contra o tempo para salvar o lugar onde nasci e vivi por tanto tempo, mas a única verdade é que quero te salvar, Robin. Eu quero impedir que você veja a desgraça que vai cair sobre essa ilha se os militares chegarem antes que eu dê o aviso.

Eu chego até a biblioteca, mas sequer posso apreciar o cheiro das histórias impregnadas em cada uma das páginas. O cheiro que, por vezes, me fez adormecer enquanto eu estudava. Estão todos aqui e eu os aviso sobre o perigo, mas eles estão dispostos a ficar. E dizem que você ainda pergunta por mim.

Eu queria muito te ver, Robin, mas acho que sou covarde demais para te encarar de frente.

_**X**_

Os marinheiros – os estúpidos, os tremendos idiotas que não fazem idéia do quanto estão sendo manipulados – me pegaram. Eu tentei escapar, mas não houve como. E, agora, quando o chefe deles me derruba no chão, penso que talvez não dê mais. Talvez seja o fim.

Ele fala. São palavras previsíveis e tolas, como ele próprio. E, quando termina, é o professor. Mas não é comigo que ele fala.

"_Robin, vá para o navio de evacuação, rápido!"_

Robin.

_**X**_

O segundo de hesitação é quase inexistente. E o momento em que ergo a cabeça é todo cheio de _não pode, não é_ , mesmo que eu tenha certeza que seja. Porque não é certo, não nesta situação. Não agora.

Os cabelos negros e curtos que chegam pouco acima dos ombros não podem ser os seus.

A voz que contraria o professor e diz que não irá embora não pode ser a sua.

Olho. E, quando olho, tenho certeza de que _não posso_ estar te vendo, não agora, não

você. Você que cresceu tanto, Robin, tanto enquanto eu não estava aqui para ver. Você.

E as cores. Todas elas.

_**X**_

Ele me puxa antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa a você. Acho que é melhor assim. Eles me levarão e você jamais saberá que aquela criminosa na sua frente era, na verdade, sua mãe. Eu desejava poder te tocar, mas sei que não tenho esse direito, Robin. É melhor que esses malditos marinheiros me levem daqui. Para longe de você e de todas as suas cores.

E eu não olho para trás. Eu gostaria, mais uma vez, de olhar nos seus olhos e ter um vislumbre de todas as cores do mundo, mas não posso. Eu sei que vou hesitar se o fizer. Então, na esperança de que você se esqueça da cena vergonhosa de me ver sendo arrastada para longe, eu apenas fecho os olhos e continuo seguindo o meu caminho. Deixo que eles me levem, mais uma vez, para longe de você, Robin.

Eu não suporto. Ainda há um momento em que eu olho para trás, desejando que você simplesmente corra, fuja dali. A verdade é que parte de mim desejou que você jamais fosse. Que corresse até mim e me abraçasse. Mas a parte consciente – aquela que realmente te amava – sabia que isso não podia – e não devia – acontecer. Eu te amava demais, Robin, para deixar que algo te acontecesse. Por isso eu quis ser forte. Por isso eu não quis olhar para trás.

Então, por que, Robin? Por que você tinha que ter perguntado aquilo? Por que você tinha que tirar o restante das minhas forças com aquelas palavras tão dolorosas? Por que, meu anjinho? Eu te deixei para trás, então não me pergunte se eu sou a sua mãe. Mães não abandonam seus filhos por sonhos. Eu não posso, por mais que eu deseje, ser chamada de mãe.

"_Você é a minha mãe?"_

Você as repete. Como se quisesse jogar a verdade na minha cara, você repete aquelas palavras e eu não suporto, Robin. Começo a chorar antes que possa conter as lágrimas de alguma forma. E aquele maldito marinheiro me pergunta se eu tinha uma filha e eu me obrigo a dizer que não. Porque você não merece uma mãe como eu, Robin. Você merece alguém melhor.

"_Desculpe, acho que você se confundiu."_

Existem prisões piores que as palavras, Robin, mas todas as suas me feriram de um jeito que eu jamais me esquecerei. Me desculpe, também, por te machucar assim, mas você não pode ser a filha de uma criminosa.

Você não parou, Robin.

Você também chorou. E eu... Eu fui fraca.

Eu te toquei.

_**X**_

" _Mãe! Eu não quero me separar da senhora! Nós acabamos de nos encontrar! Eu vou ficar aqui também!"_

Você chorou de novo. O seu choro não mudou muito com o passar dos anos, Robin. As lágrimas manchando todas as cores do mundo.

E eu te expliquei. Eu falei para você, eu te disse, como as mães normais fazem. Doeu e ainda dói, porque a minha parcela egoísta ainda sente a sua falta. Ainda te quer aqui para segurar a sua mão enquanto o Buster Call destrói essa terra.

Mas, mais que isso, eu quero que você viva.

Viva. Leia os poneglyphs, veja-os, sinta-os. Viaje pelo oceano, encontre nakamas. Ria. Continue com _todas as cores do mundo_ , todas as _suas cores_ . É egoísta te pedir algo agora, mas é isso. É a última coisa – é a _única_ coisa que eu quero.

Eu te amo, Robin.

Por isso, eu te peço – e eu tenho consciência de que não tenho direito de lhe pedir nada –, viva.

Viva.

Por favor.

_**X**_

**N/A:**

Então, para interminável alegria de vocês, cá estou eu de volta, após o inferno do vestibular. E ainda com um presente para a honradíssima Chibi, em retribuição pela Além da Conta, que, aliás, o mundo inteiro deveria ler. Centred na Olvia em homenagem ao nosso desespero mútuo no chat enquanto víamos o passado da Robin e tínhamos nossas respectivas crises de "OH-DEUS-O-PASSADO-DA-MINHA-DIVA-É-MUITO-TRISTE-NÃO-SUPORTAREI". Foi vergonhoso, diga-se de passagem.

Entretanto, acho que todos são capazes de entender o nosso desespero, visto o quanto a Robin sofreu com isso tudo. Não é pra tanto que agora ela mereça ser feliz – e estar com o Zoro. Bom, espero que todos vocês gostem, principalmente você, Anne! Mas lógico, eu sei que todos vão gostar. Então...fico por aqui! Beijos!

_**Reviews são muito bem vindos quando há neles críticas construtivas e elogios. Sei muito bem que eu ainda preciso melhorar. Todos precisam. Aprecio a opinião individual de cada um.**_


End file.
